Many types of medical procedures involve delivering treatment particles within a body. For example, physicians have injected radioactive particles into a human body for providing radioactive treatment at target tissue regions.
Currently, delivery of radioactive particles involve injecting the radioactive particles into an artery, and allowing the particles to be carried by blood stream to target site (e.g., a tumor). At the target site, the distribution of the radioactive particles depends on the geometry and configuration of the vessels at the tumor. Since vessels at a tumor site are usually irregular in pattern, the distribution of the radioactive particles at the tumor site is usually non-uniform. As a result, parts of a tumor may receive more radiation dose than desired, while other parts of the tumor may receive an insufficient amount of radiation dose, or in some case, may not receive any radiation dose.
Another problem associated with the current technique of delivering radioactive particles is that after the particles are injected into the artery, the particles may migrate to an unintended site, e.g., a healthy tissue region. As a result, the target site does not receive the intended dose of radiation, and healthy tissue at the healthy tissue region are injured by the radiation emitted by the radioactive particles.
Thus, there remains a need to provide for improved systems and methods for delivering treatment particles.